Zelda Crew goes on Jeopardy
by Chix1
Summary: Funny fic about Zelda, Ganondorf, and Link competing on Jeopardy. Real funny! PG13 for swearing.
1. The Show Begins

AN: This isn't like my usual type of work. In fact it is nothing like my usual work. I usually write serious stories but I was so bored and in a random stupid mood so I decided to write and stupid/funny fanfic about the Zelda Crew going on Jeopardy! So if you don't like this please don't not read any of my other stuff that I will be putting on soon, I can really be a fantastic serious writer. I just need to let out some humor once in a while. Also my very humorous Zelda-loving friend is over and she is inspiring me to write this. Its her fault! Please R&R but don't hurt my feelings too much!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so nobody sue me!  
  
Jeopardy  
  
*You hear the jeapordy themesong*  
  
Alex Trebek: Welcome to Jeopardy! Today we have with us, the one and only, tight-wearing Hero of Time, Link!  
  
Link: Do these tights make me look fat? Hey wait a minute! I'M NOT WEARING TIGHTS!  
  
Trebek: Sure you aren't. Next we have the Hero of um....Darkness? Ganondork! Errr sorry, Ganondorf!  
  
Ganondorf: What? You dare call me Ganondork? Damn I get that a lot!   
  
Link: Hahahahaha! Ganondork! Hahaha! You're such an asswipe!  
  
Ganondorf: Shut the hell up, Link, the hero of GAYNESS!  
  
Link: Hey! HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!  
  
Zelda: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ITS MY TURN TO BE INTRODUCED!  
  
Link & Ganondorf: Oh, sorry.  
  
Trebek: *Staring at Ganondorf and Link with a frightened look on his face* Ookay...Anyway, next is that stupid, bitchy, whining, spoiled, slutty-  
  
Zelda: OKAY THEY GET THE POINT! You don't like me, they get it!  
  
Trebek: Oh sorry, got carried away. Anyway, Zelda!  
  
Zelda: Humph!  
  
Trebek: The categories are: Hyrulian Assholes, Name that Sage, Hyrulians that run around in white tights and green tunics, Hyrulian Princesses, The Letter After B, Weapons that end in "Aster Sword", and Races of Hyrule. Link, it's your board.  
  
Link: Uhhhhhh I'll take Hyrulian Assholes for 500!  
  
Trebek: Okay, the answer is, this asshole is the king of the Gerudos, has green skin, and keeps having pathetic attempts to conquer Hyrule and has never suceeded. Ganondorf you may want to answer this one.  
  
*Zelda Rings In*   
  
Trebek: Yes, Zelda?  
  
Zelda: Uhhhh Malon?  
  
Trebek: Ummm...no...that is incorrect.  
  
Zelda: Oh, sorry. Who is, Malon?  
  
Trebek: Uh, No...  
  
Zelda: GOD DAMN IT! She is an asshole so I should get it right!  
  
*Ganondorf rings in*   
  
Trebek: Thank god! Ganondorf?  
  
Ganondorf: MWAHAHAHAHA! It's MASTER Ganondorf to you! Bow down to me! Bow down to your king! I shall rule Hyrule one day and I'm going to kill HIM! *points to Link* THE HERO OF GAYNESS SHALL FINALLY DIE!  
  
Trebek: Uh, wrong...  
  
Link: SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm NOT the Hero of Gayness you faggot!  
  
Trebek: Oops! Time's up! Link its still your board!  
  
Link: I SWEAR, GANNONFAG, I'm going to kick your ass! If they didn't strip me of my sword before I came on the show, I woulda shoved the sword up your sorry green ass! Then you might think twice about calling me the Hero of Gayness!  
  
Trebek: Okay...Zelda why don't you choose?  
  
Zelda: Fine. I'll take The Letter After B for 300.  
  
Trebek: Alright. The answer is: This is the letter after the letter B.  
  
*silence*  
  
Trebek: It comes right before the letter D.  
  
*silence*  
  
Trebek: None of you knows?   
  
*Link buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Oh, thank the lord! Link?  
  
Link: Ummmm..... What is 2?  
  
Trebek: Uh, no. You need help, my friend.  
  
*Ganondorf buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Yes, Ganondorf?  
  
Ganondorf: I know this....GOD DAMNIT I KNOW THIS! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh-  
  
*Out of Time buzzer sounds*  
  
Ganondorf: AWWWWWW GOD DAMNIT!  
  
Trebek: I am sorry but you are out of time. Ganondorf why don't you choose the next category since you look like you are about to come over here and strangle me until I die and so your mind will be on doing something other than that.  
  
Ganondorf: Fine...you win.... I'll have Hyrulians Who Run Around In White Tights And Green Tunics for 500!  
  
Trebek: Okay. The answer is: This famous Hyrulian hero runs around in white tights and a long green tunic. Link you may want to answer this one.  
  
*Link buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Link?  
  
Link: Wait don't tell me.... uh uh...oh whats his name? Oh yeah! Who is Peter Pan?  
  
Trebek: Um..no...I'm afraid thats incorrect.  
  
Link: Aww damn! I always loved that guy!  
  
Ganondorf: Haw! I knew it! You pansy! You and that Peter guy have got somethin' goin' on!  
  
Link: I'm not gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Whatever you say, fairy boy.  
  
*Ganondorf buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Okay, Ganondorf?  
  
Ganondorf: HA! This is easy! Who is, the Hero of Gayness!  
  
Trebek: Um..I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't take that answer.  
  
Ganondorf: Aw damn! Fine, Who is Li-  
  
*BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
Trebek: Oops! Time is up!  
  
Ganondorf: WHAT? WHAAAAAAT! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: I think you need to visit some anger management class, Ganondorf.  
  
Trebek: Zelda, for once you may be correct.  
  
Ganondorf: AUUUUUUUUUGHUEEE BITCH! *starts to turn into The Hulk*  
  
Trebek: Uh, now would be a good time for a commercial break. Please buy this stuff they're trying to sell you. In the meantime we're going to try to calm Ganondorf down. We'll be back after this short break.  
  
The End (Until Chapter 2 comes)  
  
Wow that was the most stupidest story I've ever written. Uh please R&R. Chapter 2 coming soon. 


	2. After the Commercial Break

AN: Okay, here is chapter two. This is after the commercial break. I hope you all like it. Oh yeah if you don't like a lot of swearing I wouldn't read this. It's strange because I am not the kind of person who swears a whole lot, so it's kind of surprising how many swearwords I put into this fanfic, but I've got to admit, this fanfic is pretty funny, I don't know about you guys. It's also pretty stupid so people who have something against stupid fanfics may not like it either. Enjoy :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, don't sue me!  
  
Jeopardy - After the Commercial Break  
  
*Jeopardy themesong*  
  
Alex Trebek: And welcome back to a special addition of Jeopardy where we have joining us today, Link, Ganondorf, and Zelda! I apologize for what happened just before the break, and I assure you that Ganondorf has calmed down a bit...Anyway, here are the categories again. The categories are: Hyrulian Assholes, Name that Sage, Hyrulians that Run Around in White Tights and Green Tunics, Hyrulian Princesses, The Letter After B, Weapons that End in "Aster Sword", and Races of Hyrule. Link, why don't you choose a category?  
  
Link: Fine...I'll take Weapons that End in "Aster Sword" for 200.  
  
Trebek: Okay. And the answer is: This legendary weapon ends with "Aster Sword". Link...you should know this one.  
  
*Ganondorf buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Ganondorf?  
  
Ganondorf: Umm...What is, Bastard Sword?  
  
Trebek: Um, no...it ends with "aster sword" not "astard sword" my friend...  
  
Ganondorf: Damn! DAMN! DAMN IT!  
  
Trebek: Please...please calm down!  
  
*Zelda buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Zelda?  
  
Zelda: What?  
  
Trebek: You buzzed in...what's your answer?  
  
Zelda: Answer to what?  
  
Trebek: The question!  
  
Zelda: What question!?  
  
Trebek: THE-  
  
*Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!*  
  
Trebek: Oh never mind! We're out of time for that one anyway. The correct answer was the "Master Sword". Master Sword ends with Aster Sword. Zelda why don't you choose the next category.  
  
Zelda: Do I have to?  
  
Trebek: Yes...yes you do.  
  
Zelda: Are you sure?  
  
Trebek: Yes...yes I am sure you have to choose the category, Zelda.  
  
Zelda: Why?  
  
Trebek: Why? Because I said so!  
  
Zelda: Why?  
  
Trebek: Are you trying to send me to the nut house?  
  
Zelda: No, why?  
  
Trebek: Okay that's it! Link why don't you choose!  
  
Zelda: Screw you! I wanna choose!  
  
Trebek: Okay then choose!  
  
Zelda: Why?  
  
Trebek: *Takes out gun and aims it at his head* Please do not force me to do this.  
  
Link: God damnit, let me choose!  
  
Trebek: *Lowers gun* Thank you, Link.   
  
Zelda: But-  
  
Trebek: Zelda shut your mouth.  
  
Link: Okay, I'll take "Races of Hyrule" for 300.  
  
Trebek: Alright. The answer is: This aquatic race of Hyrule reside in Zora's Domain and like water and has a big fat bastard for their king.  
  
*silence*  
  
Trebek: None of you can tell me what race lives in ZORA'S domain....  
  
*Link buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Ah good, I thought I'd have to get out the gun again for a minute. Link?  
  
Link: Um....I know this....I got it! What is, mustard!  
  
Trebek: *stares at Link for a very long moment*  
  
Link: *looking hopeful* Did I get it? Huh? Huh?  
  
Trebek: You have problems, my friend. No.  
  
Link: SHIT! Shit Zelda, did you hear that? I didn't get it! Got damn it all!  
  
Zelda: Uh...ok...  
  
*Zelda buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Okay, Zelda?  
  
Zelda: I can't believe how stupid you guys are being! This is so easy! What race lives in ZORA'S Domain!? Come on he's basically giving us the answer!  
  
Trebek: *looking hopeful* So you know it? You actually know the answer?  
  
Zelda: Duh! I'm not stupid! Of course the answer is, the Gorrons!  
  
Trebek: *still staring at Zelda*  
  
Zelda: *laughs nervously* I got it right? I mean, its a no-brainer!  
  
*out of time buzzer*  
  
Zelda: *looks confused*  
  
Trebek: I am hating my job. I give up, lets just go to double Jeopardy after the break.  
  
Ganondorf: *shouting* WAIT A GOD DAMN MINUTE! I HAVE HARDLY SAID A DAMN THING THIS WHOLE TIME! THE HERO OF GAYNESS AND THE PRINCESS OF FAGS OVER HERE ARE GETTING ALL THE ATTENTION!  
  
Trebek: Well..uh...I'm sorry to hear that..Ganondorf...  
  
Ganondorf: AUUUUUGUUUUUAAA!  
  
Trebek: No please...  
  
Ganondorf: IIIII WAAAANNNT TOOOOOO RUUUUULLLLEEEE YOOOUUUU ALLLL! WHEN I WIN THIS GAME I'M GOING TO BE KING! HAHAHAAA!  
  
Trebek: First of all, you're losing. Secondly how would winning make you king?  
  
Ganondorf: *gets a stupid look on his face* Well! I HAVE NO IDEA! WAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAUUUAGAA! ANGERRRRR!  
  
Trebek: Well now would be a good time to go to a break while we hook up ganondorf with some anger manegement class....  
  
THE END! Until Chapter 3.  
  
That wasn't as funny as the first one, sorry. 


	3. Double Jeopardy

AN: Yup, here's the next chapter. Most of you seem to like it so far so I guess I'm not doing that bad of a job, eh? Anyway someone pointed out a grammar mistake, thanks for pointing that out. I probably have a few grammar/spelling mistakes and I'm really sorry. I'm using wordpad which doesn't have a spell check and I do read over the story, I must have not caught some. My Microsoft Word is all messed up so I can't use it. Anyway, here's Double Jeopardy!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, don't sue me!  
  
Double Jeopardy  
  
*Jeopardy Themesong*  
  
Trebek: Welcome back to a special addition of Jeopardy! Today we have joining us Link, Zelda, and Gannondorf! We're going into the Double Jeopardy round now. I'm afraid to say that nobody is getting anywhere, as all of these contestents are quite...stupid.  
  
Ganondorf: What was that? WHAT WAS THAT? Is there something you want to say to me!?!?!?!!?  
  
Trebek: *panicking* Except for Ganondorf, he's smart!  
  
Ganondorf: That's what I thought you said.  
  
Trebek: *still shaking slightly* An-anyways he-here are the categories for Double Jeopardy round. Actually, the original ones planned I can tell right now are much to hard for you...so I've chosen some easier ones for you people. Anyway the categories are: Plants, Point To Your Own Butt, Colors, Numbers, Say Your Name, Words That Rhyme With Pie, and Sharp Things. Link, it's your board.  
  
Link: Alright. Umm I'll choose Say Your Name for 800.  
  
Ganondorf: What? You're chosing the Hero of Gayness to go first, rather than me?  
  
Trebek: Yes.  
  
Ganondorf: But he's the Hero of Gayness!  
  
Link: No I'm not!  
  
Ganondorf: *pointing at Link* Hero of Gayness! Hero of Gayness! Hahaha! Hero of Gayness! Hero of-  
  
Zelda: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Ganondorf: Hero of Gay-  
  
Zelda: *smacks Ganondorf*  
  
Ganondorf: Ow....  
  
Trebek: Ok, lets get on with this... The answer is: Say your own name. Just buzz in, and say you're name. Its not very hard.  
  
*Link buzzes in*  
  
Link: Well thats easy! My name is the Hero of Gayn-Err wait! SHIT! SHIT! Thats not what I-  
  
*Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!*  
  
Trebek: Oh, I'm sorry you are out of time!!!  
  
Link: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHIT!  
  
Trebek: Ganondorf why don't you choose?  
  
Ganondorf: Haw haw haw! You started to say Hero of Gayness! Haw haw haw haw haw you're soooooo stupid!  
  
Link: Well it just slipped out 'cause you were saying it over and over again before and-  
  
Ganondorf: HAW HAW HAW HAW YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS! HAW HAW HAW HAW-  
  
Zelda: SHUT THE HELL UP, GANNONDORF!  
  
Ganondorf: HAW HAW HA-  
  
Zelda: *Smacks Ganondorf*  
  
Ganondorf: OW!  
  
Trebek: Thank you, Zelda. Why don't I let you choose now, Zelda?  
  
Zelda: I'll take Colors for 600.  
  
Trebek: Okay, and the answer is: This is what color the object is. I'm going to hold up an object, and you are going to buzz in and tell me what color it is. Okay, now here is the object. *Holds up an orange* Now in case any of you need to be informed of what this item is called for some reason, this is an orange. What color is the orange?  
  
*silence*  
  
Trebek: Nobody can tell me what color the orange is?  
  
*Zelda rings in*  
  
Trebek: Oh thank god! Zelda?  
  
Zelda: Ummm....Can I use phone a friend?  
  
Trebek: No...No you may not. This is Jeopardy, my friend.  
  
Zelda: But-  
  
Trebek: No!  
  
Zelda: But-  
  
Trebek: No!  
  
Zelda:But-  
  
Trebek: NO!  
  
Zelda: But-  
  
Trebek: SHUT UP FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY!  
  
*silence*  
  
Trebek: Thank you! We have time for one more guess....anyone?  
  
*Link rings in*  
  
Trebek: Yes, Link?  
  
Link: Is the orange purple?  
  
Trebek: You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Link: No, I'm telling the truth, I'm smarter than-  
  
Trebek: NO, the orange is not PURPLE!  
  
*Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
Trebek: Good lord! What is wrong with you people? The orange is ORANGE!  
  
Link, Ganondorf, & Zelda: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!  
  
Trebek: Ganondorf, please choose the next category.  
  
Ganondorf: Finally...FINALLLY IT IS MY TURN TO KILL YOU ALL!  
  
Trebek: Ganondorf you are not killing anyone, you are choosing the next category!  
  
Ganondorf: Oh, yeah. Uhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm.... Point To Your Own Butt for eleventy-twelve hundred.  
  
Trebek: *stares at Ganondorf* That isn't a real number my friend...lets just go with Point To Your Own Butt for 600... Ok now all you have to do to win this one is buzz in and point to your own butt...I hope thats simple enough for you.  
  
*Ganondorf rings in*  
  
Trebek: Ganondorf, please point to your own butt.  
  
Ganondorf: Uhhhh *thinks for a moment, then points to his face*  
  
Trebek: Um, no...  
  
Link: He should still get it right because the two places are easily mistaken for each other on him!  
  
Ganondorf: Hey what? WHAT WAS THAT!? You wanna tell me something, BITCH!  
  
Link: Oh sorry, let me simplify that. You face looks like your ass. There, did you understand that or was it still too complicated to get what I was trying to say?  
  
Ganondorf: Alright, THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, FAIRY BOY! YOU AND THAT SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS OF YOURS ARE GOING TO HELL!  
  
Trebek: No, stop! There will be none of that!  
  
Ganondorf: You can't tell me what to do, dumbass!  
  
Trebek: Excuse me? *takes out shotgun*  
  
Ganondorf: Oh uhh I said I'll always listen to you, dumba-I mean, Trebek.  
  
Trebek: *puts gun away* That is what I thought you said.  
  
Ganondorf: *glares evilly at Link*  
  
Trebek: Well I think now would be a good time for a commercial break. I plan to quit this job after this episode is over. See you after the break...  
  
THE END (Until Chapter 4)  
  
Hope you all enjoyed! I thought it was pretty funny. :) 


	4. Who Will Win?

AN: Okay, here is chapter four! Hope you all enjoy it! I know, really short author's note this time but there's really nothing to write!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so nobody sue me!  
  
Jeopardy - Who Will Win?  
  
Trebek: Welcome back to a special addition of Jeopardy where we have joining us- Ugh must I repeat myself every time? Okay unless you are very stupid you should know who we have with us...Okay anyway, here are the categories again: Plants, Point To Your Own Butt, Colors, Numbers, Say Your Name, Words That Rhyme With Pie, and Sharp Things. Ganondorf its your board.  
  
Ganondorf: Oh I see how it is.  
  
Trebek: *looking confused* You see how what is?  
  
Ganondorf: It. I see how it is.  
  
Trebek: Okay...that's nice. Would you like to choose the category?  
  
Ganondorf: *long pause* Okay...I'll play your game...  
  
Trebek: I don't understand, you are on Jeopardy of course you have to play the game!  
  
Ganondorf: *staring evilly at Trebek* Yeah...and Hyrule will be mine.  
  
Trebek: You have issues, my friend...Zelda you choose.  
  
Zelda: Alright, I'll take-  
  
Ganondorf: *Pounds fist on his podium really hard*  
  
Trebek: What is it!? What is the matter with you!?  
  
Ganondorf: *staring extremely evilly at Trebek* I must.......ask you......where......is.....the bathroom?  
  
Trebek: *Staring blankly at Ganondorf* Okay, that was totally unecessary. You can only go to the bathroom during commercials! Now please stop interrupting!  
  
Ganondorf: That's okay I don't have to go anymore.  
  
Zelda: OKAY LETS GET ON WITH THIS! I WANT PLANTS FOR 800!!  
  
Trebek: Ok and the answer is: This is the kind of tree a maple tree seed grows into.  
  
*Link buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Yes, Link?  
  
Link: Uhhhh what is, maple syrup?  
  
Trebek: No, that is incorrect....maple syrup is not a kind of tree.  
  
Link: SHIT! YES IT IS!  
  
Trebek: No....it's not...  
  
*Ganondorf buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Okay, Ganondorf?  
  
Ganondorf: Um........uh......um......uh......  
  
*buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!*  
  
Trebek: Okay we're out of time for that one! You are all complete idiots thats all I have to say right now. Link choose the next category.  
  
Link: Numbers for 1,000,000,000 please.  
  
Trebek: Okay...lets just go with Numbers for 400. And the answer is: This is what number this is. I am going to show you a number and you tell me what number it is! Ready? *holds up the number 3* What number is this?  
  
*Link buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Link?  
  
Link: Is it the number E?  
  
Trebek: E is a letter you idiot.  
  
Link: *looks at the ground sadly*   
  
*silence*  
  
Trebek: You people are truly sad.  
  
*silence*  
  
*Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
Trebek: GOOD LORD! It was the number THREE! Ok Ganondorf you choose.  
  
Ganondorf: I choose to TAKE OVER HYRULE AND KILL YOU ALL! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAW HAW! HAW HAW!  
  
Zelda: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Ganondorf: YOU WILL ALL DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAW HAW HAW HAW HA-  
  
Zelda: *smacks Ganondorf*  
  
Ganondorf: Ow...  
  
Trebek: Zelda lets let you choose.  
  
Zelda: K...I'll take Words that Rhyme with Pie for 600.  
  
Trebek: Okay. Now you must tell me if this word rhymes with pie or not. The word is: supercalifragilesticexpialidocious. Does supercalifragilesticexpialidocious rhyme with pie?  
  
*Zelda buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Zelda?  
  
Zelda: Yes. Yes it does.  
  
Trebek: I'm sorry that is wrong. Anyone else?  
  
*silence*  
  
Trebek: Just think for a second here. There are two possible answers, yes, or no. Zelda said yes and she got it wrong. So the only possible answer left that has to be right is--  
  
*Ganondorf buzzes in*  
  
Trebek: Ganondorf?  
  
Ganondorf: YES! YES! YES!  
  
Trebek: NO! NO! NO! Link please tell me you know that if YES is wrong then the only possible answer is--  
  
*Link buzzes in*  
  
Link: YES!  
  
Trebek: NOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *bangs head against his own podium*  
  
Zelda: I think there's something wrong with you.  
  
Trebek: No...no i'm fine. Lets just go to final Jeopardy. And the question is-No way this is way to hard. You know what? Forget that I'll just make my own. Write down or draw something you like. Anything. If you like the number 3 then write the number 3. Ganondorf could draw Link stabbing himself with a sword.  
  
*Jeopardy themesong*  
  
Trebek: Okay, time is up! Let me see what you have written. Ganondorf you look very pleased with yourself. Lets see what you have written. You've written...nothing....and you've wagered...nothing...Fascinating.  
  
Ganondorf: *looks at the ground sadly* I can't read or write....  
  
Trebek: Good for you...Zelda lets see what you wrote....Zebras...ok great, you like Zebras! Lets see what you wagered...Twenty-three kazillion billion dollars....Ok..I'm sorry but thats not a number.  
  
Zelda: I know, I'm so beautiful.  
  
Trebek: Link lets see what you wrote....Oh, okay that is totally unecessary...you drew a picture of Zelda...without any clothes on...you are sick my friend.  
  
Link: *staring at Zelda and drooling* Yeah, I know.  
  
Zelda: *punches Link in the face*  
  
Trebek: And you wagered....Tiddlywinks...Okay...fascinating. Thats it for this episode of Jeopardy,  
  
Ganondorf: I WON! WEEEHOOO I WON I WON! I WON!  
  
Trebek: No Ganondorf, nobody one. You all have negative points. You are all complete idiots. All of you, never come on this show again. See you next time, on Jeopardy!  
  
*Jeopardy Themesong*  
  
*Audience Clapping and cheering*  
  
THE END! FINALLY!   
  
Thanks for reading my lovely fanfic! Hope you all liked it! 


	5. Just a Note

Okay this isn't really a chapter to the fic. Well most of you seemed to enjoy this story, which was a big relief, so I think I'm going to do another Jeopardy story but with different characters, as someone suggested in the reviews. I''m still trying to determine which characters to use. I may do more characters from Zelda that I didn't use in this one, or I may do something else, I'm still not sure. But I am going to make a new one, but it might not be in the Zelda category so you'll just have to check my userlookup thing. Well, thanks for taking your time to read and review this story, I'm happy most of you thought it was pretty funny. I'll be writing more funny stuff and serious stuff in the future!  
  
-Chix 


End file.
